disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Angry and Red
Kiera and Catalina (better known as Angry and Red) are a pair of young thieves in Tangled: The Series. After plundering the kingdom of Corona, the duo would meet their match in the form of Eugene Fitzherbert and Lance Strongbow, who were tasked with reforming the two girls by King Frederic. Background Kiera and Catalina appear to be orphaned, a misfortune that has forced them into a life of thievery for the sake of survival, though the true motivation behind their thieving ways appears to be their fear of the Baron, whom they once stole from. According to Kiera, the girls have faced rejection and betrayal numerous times from adults, and therefore struggle with trusting others. Because of this, they figure they're better off alone as thieves. Kiera appears to be the leader of the two, and does a majority of the talking. Her upbringing has left her razor-tongued and aggressive, a stark contrast to Catalina, who is far more gentle and open to showing kindness. Despite their differences, both girls are cunning and intelligent for their age, being able to outsmart even the most ruthless and experienced criminals and guardsmen alike. Powers and abilities Angry and Red possesses no special or magical abilities, making them normal, everyday human girls. They do, however, possess skills in thieving, gymnastics/athletes, as they can jump from one roof to another and are fast on their feet, and escaping, as they are able to free themselves from their handcuffs mutable times. By the events of "Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf?" Red becomes cursed with the ability to transform into a werewolf whenever there is a full moon. As a werewolf, she possess incredible speed and strength. Role in the series Season One In "Big Brothers of Corona", Corona has become the victim of a crime spree. The royal guards struggle to find and capture the criminal responsible, forcing ex-thieves Eugene and Lance to step in and use their expertise to do so themselves. After successfully apprehending the two criminals responsible, Eugene and Lance present them before King Frederic and the Captain of the Guards. Both are shocked to see that the criminals are two children, and contemplate how to punish them as they cannot imprison them. The King comes up with the idea to have Eugene and Lance take the two under their wings, and help them reform to become upstanding citizens. The girls are named Angry and Red shortly thereafter, and though Red quickly grows fond of Lance, Angry is resistant in trusting either, especially Eugene. Desperate, Eugene takes the girls to meet his girlfriend, Princess Rapunzel, believing she'll be able to change the two for the better, as he believes she did for him. Red quickly warms up to Rapunzel, even speaking for the first time. Though Angry silently rebukes Red's decision to let her guard down, she, too, slowly starts to enjoy the time spent with Rapunzel and her chameleon, Pascal. That night, Eugene and Angry have a serious talk about why being a thief is wrong. Angry starts to explain the situation between herself and Red that they don’t want to steal, they are just trying to run away from someone but falls asleep before she can mention the Baron. After Eugene leaves, Angry wakes and gazes through the bedroom window into the cityscape. As she does so peacefully, she spots a familiar shadow creeping through the streets and returns inside fearfully. The next morning, Rapunzel's tiara appears to be missing, while Angry and Red are nowhere to be found. Thanks to Cassandra, Eugene and Lance are able to track them down, only to find that they've been captured by the Baron's men, led by Weasel. Eugene and Lance offer themselves in exchange for the girls' freedom, which Weasel accepts. The two then return to their hideout, where Angry hastily prepares to leave Corona. Red, however, believes they should return, as Eugene and Lance are the only people to have ever looked out for them. Though hesitant, Angry agrees, and they two rush back to assault Weasel and his goons, freeing Eugene and Lance in the process. Eugene then offers the girls a chance to end their lives as thieves, though they genuinely don't appear to be interested in doing so just yet. Eugene nevertheless promises to be there for them when they're ready. Back in Corona, Eugene and Lance are reprimanded by the Captain of the Guards for allowing Angry and Red to leave free. Eugene also takes responsibly for their crimes, though the guards find that all the stolen riches, including Rapunzel's tiara, have been returned, much to King Frederic's delights, who declares that Eugene has nothing to atone for. Also left behind was Red's flower, and after ensuring that the treasure was found by the guards, Angry and Red board a hay wagon leaving the kingdom, to continue their travels. Season Two In "Vigor the Visionary", the girls were walking in the forest when they crossed paths with Madame Canardist, who tells them about Vigor and how he can tell them their past and future. When Vigor grabs Angry's necklace, the only thing she has left of her family, and gives them a fortune which reads "Follow the leaf to find your tree", Angry believes that it means she has a long lost family somewhere. However, because the girls do not have the money to learn more, they decided to "borrow" Vigor. As soon as they do, they bump into Rapunzel and Eugene, who were on a date and met Vigor and Madame Canardist earlier. Eugene berated them for stealing and told them to return Vigor but Angry did not want to yet as it can be her only chance to find her real family. Rapunzel and the reluctant Eugene agreed to help them on condition that they return the monkey as soon as the search is over. They followed Vigor's guidance through a village of Fortuna, across Snake Canyon, and to a cottage on a mountain pillar. When they come to the cottage, Angry ran in and hugged a woman she claims to be her mother. After Eugene explains the matter, the woman, Petunia, and her husband, William, welcome the girls with open arms. Angry thanks Rapunzel and Eugene as they left the cottage. Unfortunately, the couple reveals themselves to be the Daylight thieves. They hold the girls as hostages and attempt to do away with their friends by cutting the bridge down, sending them down to Snake Canyon. Angry asks why they took her and Red in if they do not want them, to which Petunia replied it is so they will not give themselves away and lose their hideout. The couple then tried to do away with the girls as well, only to be overpowered and tied up. Eugene, Rapunzel, Max, and Fidella survived the fall and managed to get back up the canyon to save the girls, only to find Red besides the tied-up thieves and Angry outside by herself, feeling disappointed. Angry admitted to her friends that she let her hopes of finding a family cloud her judgment. Upon reading the fortune and remembering how they met, Eugene and Rapunzel help Angry realize that the family she has been searching for was already by her side, Red. As they promised, they return Vigor to Madame Canardist but then they disappear without a trace, leaving Eugene to pay her the money they owe. Season Three The two appear in "Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf?", where they are both shown to have grown a considerable amount since last time. They also reveal that their names are Kiera (Angry) and Catalina (Red). Gallery Category:Tangled characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Thieves Category:Neutral characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Character pairs Category:Reformed characters Category:Orphans Category:Transformed characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Werecreatures